epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ork
Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2, your Constitution score increases by 1, and your Intelligence score is reduced by 2. * Size: Medium. * Speed: 30 feet. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Aggressive: As a bonus action, you can move up to your speed toward an enemy of your choice that you can see or hear. You must end this move closer to the enemy than you started. * Menacing: You are proficient in Intimidation. * Powerful Build: You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Orc. Subrassen Gray Orc Gray Orcs are nomads. They are less bestial looking than their mountain dwelling cousins, and have gray skin. They dwell in remote, desolate corners of the realms and eke out a meager existence, traveling routes between campsites and caves as the seasons change. Although gray orcs are comfortable with the savage life of the barbarian, they tend to be more calm and collected than northern orcs, focusing their rage and hatred inward. This allows them to excel as clerics of the warlike orc deities. Gray Orcs are zealots, and the word of their tribal cleric is law. Clerics from other tribes are usually viewed as heretics, despite the fact that both tribes likely worship the same deity. * Pious: You gain proficiency in the Religion skill * Bloodfury: The scent of your blood in the heat of a battle enrages you. While you are below half your maximum hit points you may use your bonus action to fly into a fury until the end of your turn. While furious, when you hit a melee weapon attack, you may deal additional weapon damage equal to your Constitution modifier, and regain half of that many hitpoints. Once you use this trait you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest. * Horde Vengeance: If you make a melee attack against a creature who reduced a player-controlled ally or an orc, or goblinoid, to 0 hit points last turn, you may become furious while making that attack roll regardless of your hitpoint total and without expending Bloodfury. Mountian Orc A Mountain Orc is quite obviously a monstrous creature to most of the civilized folk of the realms. Standing at seven or more feet in height, they have stocky, powerful necks, and their bestial heads seem to sit directly on their massive shoulders. Their eyes are always a deep shade of red or green, and their faces are dominated by porcine snouts and large tusks. Mountain orcs often weave braids and tiny bones into their thick matted hair, which is usually black. They are far from the cleanest race on Onos and delight in decorating their bodies with scars and warpaint. * Musclebound: You gain proficiency in the Athletics Skill. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any Strength (Athletics) ability check you make to initiate, maintain, or break free of a grapple. * Overwhelming Strength: When you are grappling a creature and you succeed on the athletics contest by a margin of 5 or greater the grappled creature is also restrained while being grappled by you. * Charging Pin: When you use your bonus action to move as a part of the Agressive trait, as a part of that bonus action you may try to pin a creature that is large or smaller in your path. Make an athletics contest with the creature. If you succeed, you crash into the creature. Both of you are knocked prone. The creature is also grappled and takes bludgeoning damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, increasing to 1d8 and 1d10 at levels 8 and 11. On a failed contest you miss and land prone 10 feet past the creature. Orog (Underdark Orc) Having emerged from the depths of the underdark, Orogs are highly disciplined, straightforward, and almost entirely unafraid of danger. They are also known to be talented smiths. Over the centuries, orogs have mastered the art of forging armor and weapons from the strange ores found in the Underdark. They favor half-plate and full plate armor, which are typically adorned, with armor spikes. Orog weapons are covered with a multitude of hooks, spines, and redundant cutting edges. An orog rarely goes anywhere without being fully armed and armored. Their armor and weapons rival the power and effectiveness, if not the grace and finesse of the great dwarf and elf smiths. * Superior Darkvision: Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. * Deep Denizen: Orogs have seen true fear in the depths, and chose to charge into it, not away. You may choose to instead succeed on one failed saving throw against being frightened. Once you use this trait, you can’t do so again until you finish a long rest. * Darkforged: Orogs train from an early age at their tribal forges. You are proficient in smith's tools. In addition, when using your smith's tools to craft a weapon or piece of armor you may increase the cost of the item by 25 gp to add hooks, sharp edges and spikes to the crafted item. Creatures that are not Orogs are not proficient in using this equipment. You may craft the following equipment: ** Serrated Armor. While wearing serrated armor that you are proficient in, when you use the Attack action to grapple a creature, or when a creature attempts to escape your grapple, the creature takes piercing damage equal to half your proficiency bonus if your grapple check succeeds ** Rending Weapon. If you have advantage on an attack roll with a rending weapon you are proficient with, you may choose to forgo the benefit of the advantage to attempt to rend a creature with the jagged edges of your weapon. If you hit, reduce your opponent’s walking speed by 10 feet. When a rended creature walks, they take 1 piercing damage for every 5 feet they move. Other forms of movement (fly, burrow, swim, etc.) aren’t affected. The speed reduction ends when the target receives a DC 12 Medicine check, recieves healing, or after 24 hours whatever comes first. A rending attack does not slow creatures that are immune to piercing or slashing damage. Kategorie:Rasse